1. Field
An outdoor fan motor drive and an air conditioner including an outdoor fan motor driving device are disclosed herein.
2. Background
An air conditioner is installed for discharging cool air or hot air into a room to adjust an indoor temperature and to purify indoor air, thereby providing a comfortable indoor environment for users. In general, the air conditioner includes an indoor unit or device installed in the room and an outdoor unit or device to supply a refrigerant to the indoor unit. The indoor unit includes an indoor heat exchanger. The outdoor unit includes a compressor and an outdoor heat exchanger.